


Open

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Dean/Sam, Rimming.  Um...that's about all that's in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

Sometimes Dean wishes that he and Sammy hadn’t killed that trickster. If it hadn’t been for that tension the jackass had built up in them to mess with their heads, he and his brother might never have given in to the passion they felt for each other. He’d like to thank the dude.

Besides, Dean thinks he may have gotten some of the trickster’s personality by osmosis or something. Or maybe it was all him. Either way, he’s really enjoying teasing the hell out of his little brother. They hadn’t been fucking for too long when it became obvious that Sammy really liked Dean’s mouth on his body. So far, Dean had put it just about everywhere. His brother has a lot of area to cover, but Dean is dedicated and can persevere over any odds when he sets his mind to something.

There’s only one place Dean hasn’t put his mouth yet, and that’s where the devilish side of him comes out. He wants to hear Sam ask for it, to beg him for it. He wants Sammy to want it so bad that he’ll say anything to make it happen. So Dean ignores all the nonverbal hints, all the gasps and whimpers when Dean gets close to that coveted spot.

Right now, Sam is lying on the bed, on his back, legs held up and open with his own hands. Dean is nestled between the splayed legs, licking at that sensitive spot right behind Sammy’s balls. He’s been doing it for at least five minutes, his brother giving increasingly desperate signs for where he really wants that mouth. Dean’s been ignoring them all.

Instead, he continues to lick and suck the entire small area, letting a little saliva trickle down to the small hole exposed by Sammy’s position. He knows the instant his brother becomes aware of the small sensation because the whimpering sounds he’s been making get louder and he cants his hips a little higher off the bed. 

Dean lets a little more saliva trail down between those spread cheeks. Finally, he gets some words. Whispered out, maybe more like breathed out, but the desperation in them isn’t muted in the least. “Dean. Please. Please. _Oh, god_. Please, Dean, _please_.”

Dean closes his eyes against the sound of his brother begging. He hadn’t realized just how hot it was going to be. He has to force himself to not shift on the mattress under him. That isn’t how he wants to get off if this is the day Sammy gives in.

Finally, he dares to open his eyes and look up the long length of Sam’s body. A thick, long cock, leaking and bobbing with want, is the first thing he sees.  Dean takes a deep breath, inhaling the sharp, tangy odor before he moves his gaze upwards. Over the quivering stomach and heaving chest and locks on to the eyes, pupils blown wide, staring almost sightlessly back at him.

Tilting his head back just a fraction, Dean lets the tip of his stubble-covered chin graze the very bottom of the ass cheeks below him…and then speaks. His own voice, gravelly and dark, a surprise to him. “What do you want, Sammy? Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

He can feel the full body shudder work its way through the younger man, although whether it’s from his voice or his chin scraping against sensitized skin Dean isn’t sure. Not that it matters, if it gets him what he wants.

“Your mouth, please, Dean, I want your mouth.” 

Words are just being panted out. When Dean turns his head and sucks a mark onto one of the spread thighs, muscles corded with tension, the words become a keening before a groaned litany of, “nonononono,” becomes clear.

“My ass. Dean, _please_.”

Feeling particularly evil, Dean lowers his head and bites into the fleshier part of Sam’s ass, right near the shadowed crack. “Say it, Sammy.”

“Fuck you, Dean! God damn…”

Dean’s tongue, running along the outer edge of the cleft, has Sam’s voice stuttering to a halt. Dean can feel the change, as Sam tilts his hips upwards just a little more. The hands lower from muscular thighs to the taut ass, pulling the cheeks apart, leaving nothing hidden from Dean’s gaze.

“Please, Dean. I want your mouth on me, in me. _Please_, Dean, please. Eat me out, rim me. _Please_.”

Feeling a clenching deep in his belly at those words coming from his baby brother’s mouth has Dean shaking with the effort not to come. Teasing is a double-edged sword, and as much as Dean’s been denying Sam, he’s been denying himself as well. He lowers his head, flattens his tongue, and licks directly over Sammy’s exposed hole.

In his position, Sam can’t arch his back, but Dean can feel the big body tense, and his name shouted at the ceiling lets him know that his brother is finally getting what he wants. Settling in, Dean starts up a series of little licks all around the pulsing hole, finally moving his tongue in a circular motion, around and around.

Sam is making little mewling sounds that are making his cock twitch some more, but Dean can’t quite get into it. The angle is wrong, uncomfortable, and looking up his brother’s contorted body, realizes that it can’t be that comfortable for him either. He pulls back, the move accompanied by a cry of distress from Sammy.

However, as his desire-laden voice orders the bigger man to turn over, ass in the air, Sam scrambles to comply. Before Dean can blink twice, his brother’s knees are under his body, ass high as he buries his face in the pillow under him. 

Dean moans at the sight of the spit-slicked hole, and he grabs two handfuls of ass, kneading them, digging his fingers in, spreading the two globes apart as he stares. His brother has turned his head to the side on the pillow, but Dean is so focused on the sight in front of him, that he doesn't notice that Sam has started talking until he reaches back and grabs one of Dean’s wrists and tries to tug him down.

“…now, Dean. Please. More. Your mouth opening me. I want to feel your lips, your teeth, your tongue, pressing into me, marking me, claiming me. Please. Now. Do it, Dean. I want it. I **need** it. _Please, Dean_!”

Dean’s own breath turns ragged as he listens to his little brother beg. He twists his wrist and captures Sammy’s, tugging on it until Sam gets the idea and holds on to the flesh Dean has been kneading. Then, Dean pulls Sam’s other hand up, away from the cock Sam had been reaching under himself for, and places it on the other side. 

“Hold yourself open for me, Sammy. Don’t let go unless I say, or I’ll stop.” Dean’s voice sounds wrecked, even to his own ears. Sam jerks under him at hearing it, and Dean knows it won’t take him long to come. That’s okay, though, because Dean’s been waiting for this for a long time and he has plans.

He dives down, not wanting to prolong this anymore. He licks a broad strip up the length of Sam’s crack, and then presses his mouth directly to the little hole and wiggles his tongue back and forth until he feels it relaxing. He lays little nips around the outer edge, using his teeth gently on the sensitive skin. Sam starts to shake and his moans make Dean a little rougher as his own arousal ratchets up.

The dusky pink hole starts to unfurl and open under his tender assault, and Dean takes advantage of it to push his tongue forward. He feels it slip through and into his brother’s body. Sam’s moans get louder and he turns his face back into the pillow to muffle them. He pushes back into Dean’s mouth, and Dean moans as the unadulterated taste of Sam explodes on his tongue.

The vibrations from Dean’s moan, together with the feeling of that sinfully talented tongue inside of him, combine to push Sam over the edge. Dean feels the spasms start, and he reaches around Sammy to catch his release in his hand.

The tension suddenly leaves Sam, and his entire upper body relaxes into the bed, serving only to push his ass even higher. Dean slicks his cock with his brother’s come and slides all the way in with one steady push. Once he bottoms out, he pauses to gain some measure of control. He wants to be able to time this correctly so he can do everything he’s had planned for this day.

He begins a steady in and out motion, never varying his thrusts. At the same time he starts just as steady a stream of filth, telling his brother how good it had been, how much he’d enjoyed the taste, the feeling of him contracting around his tongue, what Sammy’s moans had done to him.

Sooner than he would have expected, Sammy’s breathing picks up. When Dean reaches around the trim waist, he finds a cock well on its way to hardness again. Perfect. Dean starts to increase the speed and power of his thrusts, finally letting himself give in to his own need.

Desire coiling tight in the pit of his stomach, Dean drives three more powerful thrusts deep into his brother’s body. The desire uncoils, and pulse after pulse is released, filling Sam’s passage with come.

Dean slumps over his brother’s back, breathing hard and trembling in the aftermath, his slowly softening erection still inside. However, he soon becomes aware of a twitching in his hand, and realizes that he’s still holding on to Sammy’s cock and that it’s back to full hardness. Dean smiles and moves back; his own cock finally slipping free of Sam’s heat.

Sam starts to move restlessly on the sheets again as come dribbles out of his loosened hole and slides down to and across his balls. Dean leans forward and licks it up.

“Dean!”

At Sammy’s surprised exclamation, Dean settles his mouth back over his brother’s stretched and reddened hole and sucks on the slightly abraded skin. Sam goes wild underneath him, pressing back and wiggling his ass, no words coming out, just moans, harsh and continuous. Dean opens his mouth and presses completely over the hole under him, creating a seal, then starts to suck. He feels the come stream out of his brother and down his own throat, and he moans at the thought of what he’s doing.

When Dean feels like he’s gotten most of it, he leans back a little, brings both hands up, and slides his thumbs past the loosened barrier and firmly pulls them in opposite directions. His brother’s hole widens under his grip, and Dean leans forward and just breaths into him.

Dean hears a ripping sound, and looks up to find that his brother has rent the sheets apart. Mentally shrugging, but also grinning in pride at his success, Dean leans forward again and plunges his tongue into the hole he’s still holding open. He thrusts in again and again, searching out every last hint of his own taste, until all that’s left is Sammy.

He swirls his tongue around and thrusts it in some more just because he likes it, and then reaches for his brother’s erection. He no more than closes his hand around the turgid length when Sammy starts to shoot into the ruined sheets below him. Dean rides out the pulses with him, until they both collapse into the mattress, Sam’s legs finally giving out.

Rolling his brother out of the damp spot and onto his back, Dean realizes that he isn’t conscious. He grins self-satisfiedly, but reaches down to cover his brother up, tucking the blankets around him so he won’t get cold. He lies down next to him and flings a protective arm over the younger man. He’ll deny to his dying breath that it’s because he likes to cuddle. 

His second to last thought before he falls asleep is that he definitely wishes he could thank the trickster. His last thought is the wish that Sam won’t take so long to ask for that again.


End file.
